Cassandra, Cassandra, and Rose
by Rider Paladin
Summary: Cassandra Cain loves Rose Wilson. Rose Wilson loves Cassandra Cain. Cassandra Sandsmark loves Rose Wilson. This cannot end well . . . or can it?


"Cassandra, Cassandra, and Rose"

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and all its associated characters belong to DC Comics, not me. Credit goes to Marv Wolfman and Geoff Johns for writing two successful incarnations of the team.

Author's note: This is my second femmeslash story, the first being "Daughters." This time, I intend to explore the triangle of Cassandra Cain, Rose Wilson, and Cassandra Sandsmark. Yes, Cass Cain has joined the dark side. Yes, she's going to appear as a member of Deathstroke's Titans East. I choose to not really give a crap about that.

My first exposure to Cassandra Cain was in DC Comics' site's Secret Files. I ran around the Internet trying to find out more about her and I resolved to pick up an issue of Batgirl one day. It would have been #64, which had her fighting Rose Wilson, but since that issue was sold out, I ended up coming back sometime later for issue #67, which had her briefly team up with a Huntress-less Birds of Prey. I was rather overjoyed, only to find out that the title would be canceled with #73. The bastardization of her character that occurred in the first "One Year Later" arc of Robin pissed me off, enough that my friend said I had to see a therapist because it just wasn't that healthy for me to be so angry.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings, time for the fic.

* * *

Sunlight streamed past the curtains in a certain room of Titans Tower, a room belonging to none other than Rose Wilson. Speaking of the silver-haired katana-wielder, she had just awoken to a welcome sight she hoped she'd see more of in the future. On her left was an Asian girl with short black hair. On her right was a blonde girl. Both were sleeping and in their sleep they had clung to Rose, who smiled and remembered how all this had begun.

Cassandra Cain was Batgirl once, before she abandoned Batman's crusade and became leader of the League of Assassins. Now she was Batgirl again, after joining and subsequently betraying Deathstroke's Titans East. She hadn't immediately won back Batman's trust, but she was trying. It helped that Tim frequently brought her to Titans Tower, perhaps trying to make up for his earlier distance with her.

However, Rose noticed that Cass – as she called her to avoid confusing her with Wonder Girl – spent a lot of the time that wasn't spent with Tim with her. At first, it was just sparring, but later on, Cass grew comfortable enough with her to start speaking with her. Usually, they would exchange "my father is such an asshole" stories, but occasionally they would talk about things they liked.

One time, when Cass came over to Titans Tower, Rose found out that the formerly silent but always deadly girl had never in her life heard The Donnas' cover of "My Bad Reputation." That was a travesty that Rose could not abide, so she gave Cass the CD with explicit instructions to not return it until she could hum the bars by heart. A week later, Cass was not only humming the bars, but also singing the chorus, which came in handy when Rose needed a backup for serenading Eddie.

As time went on, Rose realized that she genuinely looked forward to Cass's visits. For a Bat, the girl was like a ray of sunshine. Scarily deadly in a fight, yeah, capable of ripping a man's throat out, certainly, but also undeniably sweet. Not to mention fun, something Tim for all his brooding Kid Batman sex appeal certainly wasn't.

One day, Tim didn't bring Cass over. Rose asked him why. Tim answered, "She's on a mission . . . with Batman."

Rose was morose after that and more short-tempered than she usually was. Until then, none of the other Titans had really noticed or appreciated how Cass's presence calmed Rose's tempestuous nature. Cassie, perhaps noticing that the real reason behind Rose's distress was the absence of Batgirl, offered herself as a punching bag-slash-sparring partner. After all, it wasn't as though Rose could do that much harm to someone blessed with a portion of the power of a God of War. Despite that, Rose took Cassie up on her suggestion.

Despite the usually antagonistic relationship between the two girls, something had clicked between them. When Rose looked into Cassie's eyes, she saw the same thing she felt before she'd bonded with Eddie and Cass: loneliness. While Rose still felt that Cassie was a total Wonder Bitch, she realized why.

A week later, Cass came back with moroseness written all over her body language. Rose pulled her aside and asked her what was wrong.

"Batman . . . says it's not good for me to be near you," Cass answered glumly. "Bad influence." Rose was about to pull away before Cass went on. "Don't care. You care about me. Under . . . stand me. Stay with you."

That was the moment, Rose would reflect later on, that she came to love Cass. Right then and there, she just surprised herself – maybe not Cass – by hugging her.

One day, she happened to notice Cass talking to Cassie. Intrigued, and maybe a little jealous, she stayed to listen in on their conversation. She wasn't sure she could hide from Cass's battle-sharpened senses, but she wasn't by no means below par in the realm of stealth.

"What is love?" Cass asked.

"Love . . ." Cassie echoed sadly. "What makes you ask that?"

"My friend," Cass answered. "No longer just friend. Feels like more. How did you know?"

"That it was love?" Cassie finished. "It was just a crush, what I had for Conner at first. Then I spent more time with him, fought alongside him. The more time I spent with him, the more I got to know him for who he really was . . . and I realized that I really did want to be with him."

"Thank you," Cass said.

"Is it . . . someone in the Tower?" Cassie asked.

"Yes," Cass replied.

"Who?" Cassie inquired.

"Rose," Cass answered.

That one simple statement had changed the dynamics in Titans Tower. A new rivalry formed, this time between the two girls to bear the name Cassandra. It didn't take long for Rose to figure out that both Batgirl and Wonder Girl were in love with her and that their shared feelings for her were the reason for the antagonism.

Ever the perceptive one, Tim figured out that Cass and Cassie were in love with Rose as well. He'd considered keeping Cass from Titans Tower in an effort to restore some semblance of peace to the team, but Rose had insisted against it. More accurately, she told him that he was going to find himself minus an important part of his anatomy if he kept Cass from her just because of a silly love triangle. Tim's answer was that since the triangle was centered on her, she should resolve it as quickly as possible.

Rose happened upon the two girls named Cassandra in the training room, sparring heatedly. Cassie had the edge in strength and speed, but Cass could read Cassie's body language and more or less predict the Amazon's movements.

"You know, it's every man's dream to have two beautiful girls fighting over him," the silver-haired girl commented. "Looks like I'm living that dream."

Both girls turned to Rose, who could feel the intensity of their stares like it was heat from a Kryptonian's eyes. Rose just smiled at them and extended her arms. "Instead of you two fighting each other over me, how about you share me?"

"Share?" Cass asked, confused.

"Yeah," Rose replied, as if it was the most elementary thing in the world. "You and Cassie both get to be my girlfriends and all of us are perfectly happy."

Batgirl and Wonder Girl pondered Rose's proposition, staring each other down as if to ask themselves, "Could I share Rose with _her?_" Finally, Cassie turned to Rose and said, "I don't see why not." Beside her, Cass merely nodded in agreement.

"Then it's –" Rose never got to finish her sentence, mainly because Cass, now without her intimidating mask, pinned her to the floor and kissed her fiercely. Despite being surprised, Rose quickly melted into the kiss. She managed to extend a beckoning hand to Cassie, not wanting the blonde to be left out. She managed to push herself and Cass into a sitting position, leaving enough room for Cassie to sit behind her and kiss her exposed neck – a design flaw to be worked out, in light of the fact that Cass had once stabbed her there. However, that design flaw would just have to be worked out later, because feeling the Amazon's lips on that particular spot on her neck was just heaven. . . .

In the present, Cass opened her eyes. Just as she was about to kiss Rose again, Cassie beat her to the punch, her lips violently capturing Rose's. Rose kissed her back eagerly, savoring the taste that was so different from Cass's yet just as intoxicating. The silver-haired girl moaned into Cassie's kiss as Cass moved underneath the sheets and began doing sinful things with her tongue.

After about a full minute of kissing, Cassie broke the kiss and asked, "Rose, do you think this can seriously work?"

Cass paused from whatever she was doing underneath those sheets to emphatically state, "Make it work."

"You heard her," Rose answered, her voice trailing into a moan and then, "Ooh, right there, Cass . . ."

Yeah, they'd make it work.

* * *

End Notes: This fic was inspired by the mistress of romantic trinity fics Amarin Rose. Therefore, I have decided to submit one of my own, only I made it entirely femmeslash. Why? One, I saw some good fics on LiveJournal featuring the pairing of Cassie/Rose. Two, Batgirl #64 left me imagining what a Cass/Rose pairing would be like. Therefore, I just decided to combine both pairings into a romantic trinity, and really, that's the way love triangles should be resolved. None of this "the hero(ine) must choose between two (wo)men and the other (wo)man must left heartbroken" nonsense; we can simply have them all be happy together! Unrealistic, yes, but much more palatable.

I was originally going to slip in a subplot featuring Tim/Miss Martian, seeing as how it could possibly be a replication of the dynamics of Robin and Starfire's relationship in the animated series. In the end, the plot didn't quite work that way, so I'll save Tim/Miss Martian for another fic. That's assuming Miss Martian turns out not to be evil, because White Martian or not, she's pretty cute in Earth form.

Why did I pick "My Bad Reputation" as Rose's unofficial theme song? This line at the beginning of the song: "I don't give a damn about my reputation." Fits Rose to a T, because in all honesty, it's a very brash, very in-your-face, very confident song and those traits all define Rose.

Anyway, feel free to tell me what you thought.


End file.
